Why do you think I am the perfect soldier?
by Lys Sheridan
Summary: Trois filles débarquent dans la vie des gboys et rendent leur vie... très spéciale ! Abandonnée pour manque de reviews T.T
1. Default Chapter

Je ne sais pas comment faire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Et je ne sais pas quoi faire accessoirement.  
Mais non je ne m'ennuie pas du tout,  
Vraiment!  
J'ai tellement de choses à faire si vous saviez!  
Ah zut ça marche pas j'ai dit au dessus que j'avais rien à faire  
Tiens et si je faisais une fic juste pour m'amuser?  
Alors,...  
Je crois que je peux commencer!  
  
GOOOOOOOO ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Auteur : Jess  
Disclaimer: chouchous pas na moi! Je me fais pas non plus de fric dessus (je serai pas fauché sinon!)  
  
Prologue : I qui?  
  
Duo regarde la télévision, Trowa lit un livre, Quatre boit du thé et Wufei s'entraine au sabre (tout cela est très cliché   
je sais!)  
  
Et que fais Heero allait vous me dire, pour faire un cliché de plus, il est sur son ordi!! bah non, 4 ça me suffit!!!!!  
  
Donc Heero lui, fais la sieste sur la table, ennuyé de la contemplation de Quatre buvant tranquillement son thé.  
  
Quand un son comme celui que l'on entend lorsque Wing se bat (version téléphone portable) retentit.  
  
Heero se précipite sur son ordinateur portable pour lire la nouvelle mission.C'est une mission habituelle :récupérer des   
plans et détruire la base.  
  
La base se situe (cliché, cliché!!) près d'une école. Si près qu'ils doivent tous s'y infiltrer pour atteindre les couloirs secrets   
menants à la base.  
  
Il y a un grand risque de mort civile c'est pourquoi la mission était difficile : ils ont pour ordre qu'il n'y en ait aucune.   
Les g-boys doivent donc trouver un plan une fois arrivés. Le départ est immédiat.  
  
Heero expose donc la mission à ses compagnons et ils font tous leurs bagages.  
  
En pleine ville, les pilotes tombent en panne d'essence. Ils doivent donc traverser la jungle qu'est le centre ville et   
rencontrer les filles assoifées de bô gosses.Mais alors que les bô apeurés s'en sortent ils se cognent contre 3 filles.Là, tout   
s'embrouille pour 4 des pilotes:  
- Hee-chan!?!  
- Bee-chan, Mi-chan, Ni-chan ?!?  
  
A suivre......  
  
Jess: j'adore la fin!!!!  
Duo: dis c'est quoi cette histoire???  
Jess,Heero, ''Bee-chan", "Mi-chan", "Ni-chan" : Tu le saura dans le prochain chapitre!!!  
Trowa:- ?  
Quatre: Tu peux au moins dire si "Bee-chan", "Mi-chan", "Ni-chan" sont gentilles ou méchantes non??  
Wufei: Réponds, onna!!  
Jess:On parle pas trop des persos dans ce chapitre et il est court. mais c'est plutôt l'introduction  
"Bee-chan":Bah on est dedans au moins!!  
Jess: ouais! quand j'enverrais le chapitre 1 j'aurais déjà fini le 2 mais je ne l'envoierai que si j'ai une review  
Duo: je veux savoir donc REVIEWS!!!!! 


	2. Qui sont elles?

Titre : Why do you think I am the perfect soldier?  
Auteur : Evil Jess  
Disclaimer : Ca fait mal à dire v.v allez voir au chapitre précédent j'ai eu le courage! ça a toujours pas changé!  
Mini annonce : vous aurez remarqué, j'ai BESOIN d'une bétâ svp!!!  
  
Chapter one : qui c'est qui quoi???????  
  
- Hee-chan?  
- Bee-chan, Mi-chan, Ni-chan?  
- Euh.......explications??? dit Duo, transmettant la pensée de tous.  
- Ce sont des amies d'enfances répondit simplement Heero, souriant.  
Souriant? Le soldat parfait ne sourit jamais pourtant! Ils avaient tous l'impression que quelquechose du genre surnaturel se passait.  
Le dit soldat parfait voyait cela et le fit remarquer:  
- Vous allez pas rester baba parce que je leur ai souris!!!!  
Connexion du neurones survivant : Il leur avait donné des surnoms et il avait dit enfance.  
Heero avait une enfance?????  
- T'as une enfance toi? pensa Duo à voix haute.  
- Dites... Vous me prenez pour qui ?-.-'  
- Euh... Un mutant de l'espace qui a remplacé Heero et vient de rencontrer ses compatriotes E.T.? se risqua encore l'américain parlant de nouveau pour tous  
(il semblerait que leur neurone restant se connecte avec celui du voisin pour transmettre une pensée et ça la donne à tous!)  
  
- Et vous nous oubliez? dis l'une des filles.  
- Récapitulons, continua une autre, nous sommes en guerre, vous êtes cinq et y a Hee-chan dedans...  
- Vous pilotez les gundams! termina la troisième, comme une évidence  
- On va à votre cachette? dis la première à avoir parler.  
  
Les autres ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, premièrement à cause du fonctionnement mono-neural, deuxièmement car selon eux, Heero, comme d'habitude essayerait de les descendre.  
- Ok. répondit celui ci les étonnants encore plus  
- Heero?? dis Duo (il parle pour tout le monde c'est la faculté la plus développée chez lui alors les 4 neurones connectés suffisent ! c'est le porte-parole!)  
  
L'interpellé ne fait que lui tourner le dos et montrer au filles le chemin n'hésitant pas à changer de direction ils pourront y aller plus tard de toute façon!  
Les quatres pilotes ne s'inquitent pas du fait qu'il les ignorait. Enfin ça revenait à la normale !  
Le trajet fut long après recontruction des neurones, ils se déconnectent et pensent chacun de leur côté même si ils se posent toujours les mêmes questions :  
Un silence pesant régne parmis les 8 adolescents. Une question s'impose dans l'esprit de la moitié d'entre eux : Qui sont ces filles?  
Entre temps les filles, elles, prenent leurs aises :  
- Sinon vous faisiez quoi? dit la brune (la première à avoir parler)  
- Simple ballade? dit la blonde (deuxième)  
- Ou mission ? dit la rousse-rouge (troisième)  
  
Les gars qui ne comprenent rien pensent alors à détailler les jeunes filles:  
Elles avaient environ leur âge, étaient trois.  
La première est black (les autres le sont pas) et pourtant elles ont l'air de jumelles.  
La première est donc brune peau assez claire pourtant donnant une impression de métissage. Elle a les yeux si noirs qu'on ne peut distinguer la pupille.  
La deuxième est blonde peau très claire genre albinos mais yeux bleus. Elle a l'air d'un ange tombé du ciel avec son grand sourire de paix et d'amour. Ils en sauteraient même dans les bras de Kushrénada !  
La troisième est rousse mais cheveux plutôt rouges, peaux bronzée, yeux émeraude. Elle a l'air d'une grande sagesse.  
  
Pendant leur observation, Heero expliquait au trois filles leur mission d'infiltration. Une fois les deux activités terminées, ils sont déjà arrivé à la planque.  
- Bon bah, si on faisait les présentations? dit la brune   
Ils se reprennent et Duo commence:  
- Vous semblez toutes connaître Heero, moi c'est Duo et voici Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. les présenta t'ils de la main.  
- D'accord et merci! dit l'ange (la fille blonde vous suivez?)  
- Alors voici Shania  
- Coucou! dit la rousse accompagné d'un signe de main  
- Voici Emy  
- Bonjour, enchanté dit la blonde  
- Et moi je suis Juns termine la brune  
  
Les 4 pilotes longs à la détente remarquent alors un détails: elles sont habillés de la même façon.  
Elle portent toutes les trois un débardeur arrivant au-dessus du nombril et un baggy simple.  
Sauf qu'elles ne portent pas toutes la même couleur.  
Juns est habillé en rouge avec quelques touche de noir.  
Emy est en bleu avec une certaine pointe de blanc.  
Shania elle était en vert avec du doré sur les bords.  
Chacune a les même motifs en rouge,bleu et vert et les pointes en noir,blanc et doré.  
Leurs cheveux arrivaient au dessus des chevilles malgré les 2 couettes hautes.  
Elles sont tout simplement magnifiques.  
  
Heero jouerait-il au Dom Juan?  
  
à suivre........  
  
Jess : Bah voilà chapitre 1 bouclé!  
Duo : On a l'air débiles  
Wufei : On donne l'impression de mater les onnas !  
Trowa : C'est pas vrai  
Jess, les ignorant : mouais, chap 1 ou comment présenter les persos!  
Quatre : t'était pas obligé de ne nous faire passer pour des mateur pour les présenter!  
Jess: Mais si !  
Heero : on parle de moi comme un extraterrestre!!  
Les trois filles : mais nan t'es notre Hee-chan à nous!  
Jess : Et vous vous n'avez pas de plainte?  
J, E et S : Nan pourquoi????  
Jess : C'est bon alors!   
J'ai fait ce chapitre en même temps que le prologue, dès que j'aurais une review (je vais quand même pas l'écrire pour rien!!) je l'enverrai et j'aurai surement déjà fait la suite! 


	3. C'est quoi ces filles?

Titre : Why do you think I am the perfect soldier?  
Auteur : Evil Jess  
Disclaimer : T.T chouchous méssan pa na moa! Mais je me fais du fric dessus mouahaha!! T.T nan en fait même pas!!OH! je viens de penser, Les filles elle sont à moi pas toucher!!!   
Mini mot : Chap fait après avoir ingurgité :3 litres de fanta green, 5 tablettes de chocolat blanc, 4 rouleau de mentos à la pomme, de la brioche (beaucoup), et 3 fromages (mimolette et fromage de chèvre)  
  
Chapter two :  
  
Ayant tous retrouvé leur état normal, les filles avait décidées de sortir.  
C'est pour ça qu'ils sont tous, en ce moment même en train de courir dans tous les magasins de la ville.  
- J'ai trouvé un magnifique ensemble !!! s'exclame Shania  
  
--' --' --' --' --' Plusieurs essayages plus tard...  
- C'est bon on est prêtes!!  
- Bon, on va nous inscrire tous les huit maintenant! dit Heero tout sourire   
- Tous les huit ??? s'écrie Quatre   
- Tu crois quand même pas que vous allez nous laisser comme ça réponds Shania  
- Et puis on fait la mission dit Emy d'un ton ferme.  
  
Pendant le chemin, les filles sympathisent avec les 4 derniers pilotes  
Duo : Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
Emy, tjrs big smile : oui environ 14 ans !  
Quatre : Quatorze ans!! mais vous vous connaissiez tout bébé alors!  
Shania : Vi vi!  
Trowa : Mais comment vous vous êtes connus?  
Juns : Dans le laboratoire de J  
Wufei : Arrêtez de mentir, onnas. Qu'est ce que vous feriez dans le laboratoire de J? Et à cet age là?  
Emy : Et bien,...  
  
Flash Back   
  
Le monsieur brun avec quelques mèches grises les avaient emmenées dans son laboratoire. Selon lui, elle était fabuleuses et extraordinaires. Pourtant elles étaient comme ça depuis leur naissances.  
Ils les avaient enfermées il y a quelques jours dans une salle fermée. Mais elle en avaient maintenant marre. C'est pourquoi elles étaient en train de visiter toutes les piéces.   
  
Elles passaient devant les différentes expériences allant de la simple dissection à la modification génétique. Elles ne faisaient heureusement pas partie de ces expériences. Elles étaient uniques "elles   
marchent par trois" disait il. Il ne pouvait donc que les observer jusqu'à comprendre leur fonctionnement.  
  
Soudain, elles s'arretèrent devant une pièce ouverte qui contenait un petit garçon de leur âge se battant contre un bonhomme en cubes ()  
  
- Salut, Tu fais quoi ici? demanda Emy?  
- Je dois devenir un soldat , le meilleur au monde! répondit le petit garçon  
- Tu t'appelle comment ?Moi c'est Shania, voici Emy et Juns!  
- Je suis un soldat j'ai de nom. Juste un nom de code  
- Mais tu dois bien avoir un nom s'écrie Juns  
Après avoir regardé dans tout les sens, le garçon répondit  
- Le dites pas, mais mon vrai nom c'est Heero Lowe et mon nom de code c'est Heero Yuy.  
  
Fin Flash Back   
  
Trowa : Un bonhome en cubes??  
Heero, sweatdrop : Emy, t'était pas obligée de préciser!! Et puis j'avais 1 ans et demi c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à ma taille!  
Shania : Et on a sympathisé et on est devenu les meilleurs amis du monde !!  
Duo : Mais les surnoms ça vient d'où ?  
Emy : Eh bien, Heero, Hee-chan  
Shania : Emy, Mi-chan  
Juns : Shania, Ni-chan  
Quatre : Et Bee-chan?  
Heero, big smile : C'est après avoir regardé un film d'avant les colonies, James Bond. On a dit que James Bond et Juns Bond (Jeunsse bonde) ça se ressemblait et don B-chan  
Wufei : Pourquoi Bee-chan et pas Bé-chan?  
Juns : 1ère, C'est affreux, 2e Les autres terminent par le son I et 3e On est américaines. On vient de Miami  
  
La conversation ou plutôt l'interrogatoire se termina là, ils sont arrivés. Ils s'inscrivent mais les 4 derniers pilotes restent pensifs.  
Il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser une question ;  
  
Qu'avaient elles de si spécial ??????  
  
TSUZUKU !!!!! (à suivre)  
  
Jess : j'aime le suspense !!  
B-chan : Trop fort! ça s'éclaircit mais le mystère s'épaissit ! !  
Jess : Dsl pour le retard mais les filles étaient en panne! (pour ceux qui savent pas, B-chan et Ni-chan sont mes muses et Mi-chan est ma coach!)  
J'ai eu 2 reviews je remercie d'ailleur les personnes en question ! et Kymoon m'a donné son avis! (et m'a promis d'essayer un nouveau chap! haut les coeurs!)  
Tout le monde se pose des questions sur les filles !!  
Duo : Elles ont quoi de spécial??  
Emy, sweatdrop : Tu crois que si elle le disait dans le blabla elle aurait pas continué le chap ?  
Duo : Mais chibis eyes  
Juns prend le scénar : Tiens mais les lecteurs doivent pas voir !!  
Les autres lisent  
Wufei : QUOI ???? c'est impossible tu délire? des onnas être ...  
Quatre : Je suis... surpris. Et casé !  
Jess : Vous l'êtes tous... Mais pour savoir si il va y avoir 1 ou 2 couples yaoi, c'est selon les volontées des lecteurs.. Kymoon a dit qu'elle voudrait DES couples Yaoi.. alors à vous de choisir!  
Heero : Au fait REVIEWS please !  
  
Kisu 


	4. C'est quoi ça ?

Titre : Why do you think I am the perfect soldier ?  
Auteur : Evil Jess  
Disclaimer : Vous allez remarquer, j'en fait un tout les 2 chapitres en comptant le prologue. Et Oh! ça fait 2 chap ! Regardez le chap précédent  
Mini note : Je suis toujours dans le même état que pr le chap 3 je l'ai fait à la suite.  
  
Chapter three : C'est quoi ça?  
  
Ils sont donc envoyés dans leur nouvelle classe :  
- Bonjour! big smile Je m'appelle Emy Peterson  
- Moi c'est Shania Peterson  
- Et moi Juns Peterson  
- Chang Wufei  
- Heero Lowe bonjour! (ca le fait pas le nom de politicien mort)  
- Quatre Winner  
- Trowa Bloom (ni le nom de fondateur de oz)  
- Duo Maxwell, ravi !!  
  
S'en suivi les questions :  
- Vous êtes triplées ? ou deux d'entre vous ont redoublées? ou alors vous êtes adoptées? Comment ça se fait que vous vous ressemblez autant ? Vous le faites exprès pour les habits? Et la coupe de cheveux? Et les expressions lasses en synchro? Vous vous connaissez tous les huit? C'est marrant le soupir et l'expression en synchro ça le fait trop!! Dites, les gars c'est vos copains? Y sont pas causant? Ils ouvrent la bouche que pour vous? Pourquoi vous répondez pas? Wah, il fait flipper le gars! Il est jaloux? J'ai une chance avec l'une d'entre vous? Eh, partez pas! Pourquoi vous êtes parties? Vous avez automatiquement la démarche en synchro ? C'est trop cool en tout cas on dirait une choré! Vous pensez quoi de la couleur du soleil? vous l'avez déjà regardé en face? Regardez, les nuages ont pleins de formes, y en a un en forme de coeur, de nounours, de fleurs, d'ange et même un en forme de nuage! Eh, pourquoi vous arrêtez pas de partir? ETC.........  
  
Le lycée est en fait un internat. Ils ont donc des chambres par deux. La dirlo est très tolérante et met parfois des gars avec des filles. Elle est douce gentille... Les éléves l'appellent par son prénom : Jess  
Donc Jess a ordonné les chambres comme ceci :  
Heero et Shania  
Duo et Juns  
Trowa et Wufei  
Quatre et Emy  
  
Ils ont tout de même sympathisé avec une jeune fille dont il ne connaissent que le surnom, Evil. Elle dit que son vrai nom est trop ringard et que celui là péte le feu alors....  
Le soir venu, les 8 adolescents débutent leur mission. Problème : les filles se font attendre.  
Juns : nous voilà!!!  
  
Elles sont habillées avec un baggy toujours et une espèce de bandeau leur couvrait la poitrine. Elles ont également un bandeau mis comme un bonnet dans leur cheveux. Toujours chacune d'un ton différent.  
Juns = Noir flammes rouges  
Emy = Blanc flammes bleues  
Shania = Doré flammes vertes  
  
Trowa : c'est pas une tenue pour une mission!  
Duo : et puis vous êtes pas armées !!  
Shania : SI!!! regarde  
  
Elle sort alors un bazouka d'on ne sait où avec un manche où l'on voyait des écritures indéscriptibles surlignées d'émeraude.  
Emy sort un baton lisse beau maniable, avec des magnifiques inscriptions soulignées de saphir.  
Juns, elle, prend une faux à la lame extrèmement aiguisée et gravée et portant des rubis.  
  
Après avoir rangé leurs armes elles enchaînent :  
- On en aura pas besoin  
- On est discrètes  
- Faites nous confiance on est des pros!!  
- Bon bah salut!  
  
Et sans un autre mot, elle grimpent sur les murs, rampant dessus comme sur le sol. Emy et Shania sur le coté et Juns sur le plafond. A cette occasion elles avait d'ailleurs fait une tresse haute.  
  
Ramassant leurs machoires qui trainent, ils partent chacun de leur coté.  
  
##### BOING ####### (méga saut dans le temps)  
  
La mission était effectuée. les filles s'étaient chargées de la destruction de la base sans mort civile.  
Elles sont effectivement pros. Pas un seul de leur gestes à aucun moment, n'était là au hasard.  
Ca avait l'air naturel chez elles. Qui c'est, c'est peut-être ça leur fameux secret?  
  
Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis la mission. Ils étaient maintenant dans une nouvelle planque. Avec un jardin. Et une piscine.  
  
_Flash back   
  
- Vous pouvez appeler Papy J mr G??  
G : Euh.. Vous êtes qui vous??  
- C'est rien il nous connait vous allez voir! dites lui que c'est les amies d'Hee-chan. Mot à mot !  
G : d'accord.  
  
J : Ou..oui  
- Papy J !!  
J : C'est.. bien moi..  
- On veut une piscine !  
J : Elle arrive tout de suite!  
  
Fin Flash back  
_  
Quand on leur avait demandé le pourquoi du comment, elle leur avait bafouillé une histoire avec gêne selon laquelle à 5 ans elles avaient fait J devenir cyborg. En effet, celui-ci voulait donner du sirop pour la   
toux à Heero qui lui faisait son capricieux. Elles lui avaient alors démonté le bras, la jambe et enlevé les yeux avec un joujou électronique créé par J qui trainait par là.  
  
Depuis J avait un peu peur d'elles. (au début j'avais mis autre chose je l'explique dans mon blabla)  
  
Ces filles étaient sympathiques quoi qu'un peu surprenantes.  
Par exemple, le lendemain de leur mission à la planque....  
  
Shania : bah quoi vous pouvez arrêter de baver (Hee-chan est habitué il boit son lait)   
Wufei : C'est indécent !  
Juns : Désolé de vous décevoir mais vous êtes en boxer !!  
  
En effet les filles ne portaient elle aussi un boxer et une brassière avec les couleurs habituelles :  
Shania = Vert bordure dorée  
Emy = bleu bout en blanc  
Juns = rouge fini en noir  
  
Enfin bon, tout ça était passé. Aujourd'hui elles avaient décidées d'inaugurer la piscine  
Pour une fois, leur habits ne se ressemblent pas tant que ça : elles portent toutes un 2 pièce  
Juns en a un noir à bordure rouge et coté gauche le coté noir dans le ying et le yang entouré de blanc pour qu'on le distingue  
Shania doré bordure verte et coté gauche un croissant de lune  
Emy blanc bordure bleu et coté blanc dans le ying et le yang entouré de noir pour le voir  
  
Elles portent en bas une jupe du genre qui va avec les deux pièces qui va jusqu'au genoux  
Au niveau des reins on aperçoit un tatouage   
Juns = La mort avec dans une main sa faux dans l'autre une boule de feu [sur fond rose très pâle]  
Emy = Un ange avec dans une main une goutte d'eau énorme, dans l'autre un baton lisse [sur fond bleu très pâle]  
Shania = La déesse de la lune avec dans une main une fleur, dans l'autre un.. bazooka ??? [sur fond vert très pâle]  
  
Alors elle se jettent dans la piscine et nagent, leur queue de poisson disparaîssant et réapparaissant...  
  
Leurs QUEUES DE POISSON ?????????????  
  
Tsuzuku......  
  
Jess : Bwahaha!! J'aime couper avec des phrases dans le genre !! j'ai essayé de faire le chap plus long  
Pour l'explication de J, au début elle devait l'arracher avec leur dents, c'est pour ça qu'il avait si peur...  
Emy : Mais heureusement je suis intervenue. On est pas cannibales!! Justes bizarres.  
Duo : Pour sur! C'est quoi l'embrouille??? J'ai pu lire le scénar que jusque là !  
Jess : comme si j'allais te le dire ! Oh fait C'est un POV Wufei mais ça se voit pas du tout .....  
G-boys médusés peuvent pas parler à part Heero étouffé de rire devant leurs têtes  
Jess : Sinon pour les couples Yaoi, un ou deux ? il faut me répondre sinon au bout d'un moment je pourrais plus écrire mes chapitres..  
Et puis je doit commencer à introduire les couples petit à petit.... Même si le 2e existerait depuis longtemps, il influencerait peut-être sur le premier... enfin c'est compliqué!  
Duo, se reprenant : Et l'histoire c'est quoi ça? je me rappelle que à par les nageoires y avait en plus énorme les hmph!  
Jess, le baillonant : Chuuuuuuut!  
Juns : vous voulez savoir? alors s'il vous plaît,  
Shania : Reviews ???  
Emy : aller go ! appuyer sur le petit bouton violet! J'ai tout déminé !!! 


	5. Vous êtes des quoi ?

Titre : Why do you think I am the perfect soldier ?  
Auteur : Evil Jess  
Disclaimer : Les chouchous n'y sont pas n'a moi. Mais les filles, à moi exclusivement !  
Mini mot : Faut pas vous étonner, ds cette histoire, Réléna est SYMPA, pas comme ds certaine où elle est niaise...  
  
Chapter four : Vous êtes des QUOI ?  
  
Wufei : Euh... explications?  
- Ok !  
  
Elle sortent alors de l'eau, déployant leurs ailes de papillons, Shania remettant une mèche derrière ses oreilles pointues. Pointues? comme celles de ses 2 soeurs.  
  
Juns : Bon... Alors... Nous sommes des sirènes ailées. Et demi-elfes aussi.  
Quatre : C'est.. c'est ça votre 'spécialitée' ?  
Emy : Non. beaucoup de femmes sont des sirènes. Pas forcément ailées. Pas forcément des demi-elfes.  
Duo : Alors les femmes sont des sirènes ?  
Shania : Non, les trois quarts mais pas tous. Certains hommes aussi.  
  
Emy : Trowa? qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire?  
Tro : Appeler les filles qu'on connaît pour vérifier ça.  
  
2 heures plus tard.  
  
Sally : Alors? c'est pour quoi? un blessé ?  
Réléna : Heero? Tu m'as appelée?  
Hilde : Qu'est ce que vous avez foiré encore les... gars ?  
  
Réponse dans l'ordre:  
  
- Bonjour! moi c'est Emy !  
- moi, Shania !  
- Sympa ! moi qui me croyais féminine en tout cas je m'appelle Juns !  
  
Les nouvelles arrivées observent alors les magnifiques sirènes. Pas étonnées pour un sou de leur forme, elle répondirent :  
- Vous leurs montrez comme ça que vous êtes des sirènes ? Bonjour moi c'est Sally  
- Enchantée, #sourire charmeur# moi c'est Réléna  
- Euh, désolée Juns moi c'est Hilde, mais qu'est ce que vous foutez ici?  
  
Duo : Ca vous étonne pas plus que ça qu'elle soit des sirènes ?   
Hilde : Pourquoi ?  
  
Et quelques secondes plus tard, les six filles étaient transformée en sirènes  
Emy : très jolies les ailes de colombes !  
Sally : Merci, mais t'es jolie tout court !  
Emy : #°.°#  
Sally : à croquer !  
Juns : Oh, des ailes de corbeau ?  
Shania : toi aussi t'es demi elfe ?  
  
En effet les filles sont comme suivant :  
Emy = Queue de poisson bleue clair haut de maillot espèce de jupe ailes papillons bleues oreilles d'elfes  
Sally = Queue de poisson gris-bleu T-shirt ailes colombes  
Juns = Queue de poisson rouge haut de maillot espèce de jupe ailes papillons rouges oreilles d'elfes  
Hilde = Queue de poisson orange T-shirt ailes corbeau  
Shania = Queue de poisson verte haut de maillot espèce de jupe ailes papillons vertes oreilles d'elfes  
Réléna = Queue de poisson kaki T-shirt oreilles d'elfes  
  
Pendant le papotage des filles,  
(-quand même les oreilles, c'est pas pratique j'aurai voulu percer mes oreilles en haut mais si me transformais..-je vois ce que tu veux dire mais moi je suis princesse j'aurai jamais pu - ah bon? _et blablabla et blablabla_)  
Les garçons eux, réagissent chacun de leur façon : certain trainent leur machoires, d'autres tirent une tête incontournable, d'après l'avis de celui qui est limite en train de s'étouffer de rire. Ils reprennent   
alors leurs esprits.  
  
Duo : tu trouve ça marrant peut-être !  
Heero : ha, ha très! mwahahahahah !! si vous voyiez vos têtes !!  
  
Quatre : Mais, si ce n'est pas ça votre spécialité qu'est ce que c'est ? (il a quand même attendu 2 heures pour poser sa question!)  
  
Emy : eh bien, ...  
  
Tsuzuku !!!  
  
Jess : Mwahaha!  
Emy : tu fais ça souvent quand même -.-'  
Shania, Juns, Jess : Mwahahahahahahahah ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
Quatre : et les explications ?  
Hee-chan : c'est la vie !  
Duo : oui mais toi tu sais tout ! c'était pas sur le scénario donc j'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est !!  
Hee-chan : c'est rien, c'est rien ! viens dans mes bras !  
Duo : D'accord !!  
Quatre et les explications?  
Sally : tiens on est rentrée dans l'histoire ! c'est cool !  
Jess : au départ vous deviez pas venir mais j'ai tout changé sur comande  
Hilde : c'est qui elles? Pas qu'elles me dérangent hein mais...  
Juns : tu nous aimes pas? on est trop moches pour être vues ? ; ;  
Hilde'''''' : mais nan c'est juste pour savoir quand vous êtes arrivé, j'étais pas là au début!  
Réléna : c'est vrai, on nous plante là, comme ça, et on nous dit rien !  
Jess : vous saurez dans le prochain chap !  
Réléna : Reviews please ? même ceux qui m'aiment pas ?


	6. Explications

Titre : Why do you think I am the perfect soldier ?  
Auteur : Evil Jess  
Disclaimer : Allez voir au chapitre précédent !!!  
Mini mot : Bon, bah vous devrez vous débrouiller avec mes fautes, j'ai pas trouvé de bétâ V.V  
  
Chapter five  
  
Emy : En fait, il est plus simple de montrer notre spécialitée. Désolé Quatre, mais c'est toi qui a posé la question !  
Quatre : Hein ?  
  
Quatre voit alors foncer sur lui une vague d'eau venant de la main d'Emy.  
Quatre : Toutes les sirènes sont capables de faire ça ??  
  
A peine termine t'il sa phrase, qu'une gerbe de feu sort de la main de Juns.  
Aussitôt dévié par du vent venant de la main d'Emy, et, au cas où une énorme plante s'était mis à pousser devant lui, l'enfermant tout en le protégeant.  
  
Juns : Bon, bah, y a rien d'autre à expliquer !  
Hilde : Ha si qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
Shania : on squatte !  
Réléna : Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne resterions nous pas ensembles ?  
Emy : pour répondre à la question, nous somme là pour Heero, on est des amies d'enfance  
Sally _#tjrs sourire charmeur#_ : pourquoi toujours pour lui?  
Emy : #°.°#  
  
Juns : Bon, et cette piscine ! c'est que je commence à sécher et c'est pas bon !  
  
En un bond, les filles se retrouvent dans la piscine... et occuppent toute la place.  
Dans un "soucis de place" Hilde tient Juns sur ses nageoires  
Sally tient Emy et Shania tient Réléna (sous sa demande !)  
  
Les filles papotentent donc encore, sous forme de sirène dans la piscine :  
Shania : T'es vraiment une princesse ?  
Réléna : oui, la princesse de Sank. Des fois c'est lourd, tu peux pas savoir !  
Shania : Mais bien sur que si ! T'as vu quand on a utilisé nos pourvoirs ?  
Réléna : oui  
Shania : Et bien, tu auras remarqué, nos pouvoirs sont liés au 4 éléments. Il y a donc une balance dans le tout. Nous devons toutes les trois faire cette équilibre sur lequel repose le monde...  
  
Duo : Qui que quoi ? D'où y viennent vos pouvoirs d'abord ? Pourquoi vous portez toujours les mêmes couleurs ? Et les tatoos ?  
Juns : Du calme! Nos pouvoirs viennent des 4 éléments. L'Eau, la Terre, le Feu, l'Air. Nous sommes totallement maitresse de ces éléments. On ne les utilises pas grâce à une possibilitée.  
Emy : Les 4 éléments sont la fondation de la terre. Il faut un équilibre. Nous sommes aussi l'univers et représentons les humains. Le Ying et le Yang tu connais ?  
Wufei : De la philosophie chinoise ?  
Shania : Exactement. Le dessin si connu. Il y a la partie noire, et la partie blanche, même si chacun contient un peu de l'autre.  
Juns : Je suis la partie noire.  
Emy : Je suis la partie blanche.  
Trowa : Et Shania ?  
Shania : Nous représentons l'univers entier. Je suis les astres. Ils y a la terre, basée sur les 4 éléments. Puis les humains, basés sur le Ying et le Yang. Et il reste encore les astres. La lune, le soleil, les   
étoiles, les planètes ...  
Emy : Pour les couleurs, déjà, c'est nos couleurs préférées.  
Juns : Ensuite, ça a une signification : le noir et le blanc, vous pouvez vous en douter. Le doré la lune, le soleil, les étoiles. Le rouge, le feu. Le bleu, l'eau, l'air. Le vert, la terre.  
  
Shania : Les tatouages, pour Juns, la mort est la représentation de la partie noire car la mort ne peut être sans la vie. La faux, son arme. La boule de feu, son pouvoir. Ca la représente  
Juns : Pour Emy, l'ange est la vie et donc opposé à moi. Le baton, son arme. La goutte d'eau entourée de vent si l'on fait attention, son pouvoir. Toujours une représentation.  
Emy : Pour Shania la déesse de la lune représente les planètes. Le bazooka, faisant un peu désordre, son arme. La fleur, une représentation de la végétation, la terre son pouvoir.  
  
Quatre : Et vous avez décidé, un jour de faire un tatouage, comme ça où il y a encore une histoire d'équilibre ?  
Emy : Non, en fait nous sommes nés avec les pouvoirs au fond de nous. Quand nous avons su les maitriser parfaitement toutes les 3, les tatouages sont apparus.  
  
Wufei : vous êtes donc l'équilibre de la planète ? Il n'y a donc aucun dieu comme dans les religions ..  
Juns : Oh si tu parle de nos seconds....  
Duo : J'aurai jamais cru ça ! -.-""  
  
à suivre .......  
  
Jess : Bah voilà ! J'ai arreté le chapitre ici parce que j'avais plus d'idée.  
Emy : très technique le chapitre !  
Jess : En fait je devais répondre à toutes les questions des quelques lecteurs.  
Juns : Alors c'est fini ; ; On va arrêter d'être au centre du mystère!  
Jess : O...  
Hee-chan : Ouais, à moi maintenant !  
Jess : bah pourquoi t'es si pressé ?  
Duo : c'est parce qu'après lui on fait plus centré sur les débuts de couples jusqu'au formations.  
Hee-chan : En attendant, elle raconte ma vie, donc please, pour que ça passe vite,  
Duo : Reviews ? 


	7. Nouveaux venus

Titre : Why do you think I am the perfect soldier ?  
Auteur : Evil Jess  
Disclaimer : Les chouchous y sont pas à moi. Mais l'équilibre de la terre si!! Na ! Les autres séries crossovers ne sont pas à moi non plus  
Mini mot : Bon, bah vous devrez vous débrouiller avec mes fautes, j'ai pas trouvé de bétâ V.V /blabla/ = pensées  
  
Chapter six  
  
Sally : Mais... Dans le ying et le yang, Le ying, la partie noire est censé être les filles, et le yang, la partie blanche, les gars. Mais vous êtes toutes les trois des filles !  
Emy : Oui, c'est respecté. Plus ou moins... En fait, nous ne sommes pas des triplées, mais des sextuplés.  
Hilde : C'est à dire ?  
Juns : Nous avons 3 frères que nous ne retrouvons pas. Mais on peut survivre sans eux.  
Réléna : C'est a dire ? pourquoi ne survivriez vous pas ?  
Shania : Si nous sommes toutes les trois séparées, nous pouvons tomber dans le coma par exemple... Et le climat, la réaction de la terre serait affreuse.  
Emy : Alors qu'avec nos frères, on s'est perdus de vue. Ca nous blesse intérieurement mais ce n'est pas physique.  
Juns : Ils ont exactement les mêmes pouvoirs que nous. Ils nous sont identiques.  
  
Hilde : Je sais qu'on est en guerre et qu'on a pas que ça à faire, mais ils vous manquent tellement, et si on partait à leur recherche?  
Sally : Je suis pour ! /rencontrons la belle famille !/  
Réléna : Bien sur, ça fait plusieurs années que vous êtes séparées de vos frères. Il est temps que vous les retrouviez !  
Duo : Ok !  
Quatre : Pourquoi pas ?  
Heero : Ca fait longtemps que j'en entend parler alors les rencontrer...  
Trowa : ... Ok.  
Wufei : Il ne faut pas que ces onnas soit les seuls à préserver cette planète. Retrouvons ces types !  
  
C'est dans ces réflexions que les filles se concentrent, personne ne comprenant pourquoi.   
Soudain elle se relèvent et tracent un signe dans l'air en même temps.   
Une brèche apparaît et il tombent tous dedans.  
  
A l'intérieur, c'est comme si ils font du toboggan.  
Leur corps est pourtant plus léger, comme si tous leurs muscles disparaissent.  
Tout leurs soucis, les blessures, les pensées s'effacent  
Ils se sentent comme dans du coton. Même s'ils tournent dans tout les sens.  
Pas de douleur, de sensation, de soucis...  
Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent douloureusement sur leurs fesses.  
  
Ils atterrissent dans un magasin de vêtements et d'accessoires.  
Les vendeuses sont des fillettes. Elles sont 6.  
Débarquent alors 2 filles. L'une avec une caméra cheveux brun reflets bleus, l'autre cheveux chatain yeux verts  
L'une : Sakura vient  
Sakura : Tomoyo, tu tiens vraiment à faire un nouveau costume ?  
  
à suivre.........  
  
Jess : Vi, je sais le chap est pas très long pour le temps que j'ai mis...  
Emy : Mais fallait pas tout changer aussi !!  
Jess : J'y peut rien, c'est Juns !  
Hee-chan : ça veut dire que ça se rallonge ?  
Shania : Non, ça veut dire qu'on va pas te raconter une enfance malheureuse !  
Jess : Bon, en bref, j'ai tout changé, je trouvais ça trop mou après le grand mystère. Et je me suis rappelée des séries que je regardais quand j'étais petite. J'ai fait des recherches pour être à neuf dans ce   
qui ce passe maintenant dedans. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis tant de temps pour ce court chapitre.  
Emy : vraiment, t'as même changé les couples !!  
Sakura : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là nous ?  
Tomoyo : c'est GW pas CCS !!  
??? : Et on est pas des fillettes ! Et puis CCS et notre monde ne sont en aucun cas reliés !!!  
Tout les persos : Non mais franchement, c'est quoi cette histoire! Ton histoire d'équilibre ça donne mal à la tête ! Et puis c'est quoi ce changement de programme ? Et pourquoi elles se ramènent ? Nan,   
sérieux t'as vraiment aucun plan ? T'es partie d'un truc t'as eu envie de sirènes, y a des sirènes maintenant, avec des ailes et des oreilles d'elfes! Et puis les frères ? Et l'introduction des nouveaux? On était   
pas déjà assez ?  
Jess : Bon, bah pour résister à toutes ces plaintes, please, reviews ?


	8. Rencontre et Capture

Titre : Why do you think I am the perfect soldier ?

Auteur : Evil Jess

Disclaimer : Nope ! un chap sur deux j'ai dit !! voir précédent!

Réponse au reviewS :

Kymoon : Je sais, mes chaps sont trop courts V.V J'ai essayé de le faire plus long celui là mais il a mis du temps.

Lasgalenya Greenleaves : Je suis douée pour les embrouilles bizarres n'est -ce pas ? eh bien j'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre et continuer à lire !!

Chapter seven

Dorémi : bienvenue dans notre boutique !

Emilie : Quelle sorte de tissue recherchez vous ?

Sophie : Avez vous besoin de notre aide ?

Loulou : Nous pouvons aussi confectionner nous même sous vos indications.

Flora : Nous sommes à votre disposition.

Mindy : N'hésitez pas !

Tomoyo : Eh bien, j'aimerai trouver un tissus assez clair quil ne flashe pas trop et qui puissent convenir pour un film et ...

Sakura : Attends Tomoyo, j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas comme ça à la vitrine et tu n'as pas senti quelquechose de bizarre en traverssant la porte ?

Tomoyo : Si, comme du coton !

Shania : Euh, votre attention siouplaît !!!

Juns : Comme remarqué précédemment par la fille il y a eut un changement

Emy : Tomoyo, Sakura, nous vous avons changé de dimension.

Sakura, méfiante : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Heero : Ton aide.

Mini dialogue entre ceux qui captent rien :

Duo : Où on est là?

Quatre : dans une autre dimension si j'ai bien suivi

Réléna : ces filles doivent nous aider à retrouver leur frères

Wufei : Ces fillettes ?

Hilde : Elles m'ont pas l'air très contentes

Emy : S'il vous plaît, aidez nous à retrouver nos frères.

Flora, sur ton léger : Ah bien sur si c'est que ça !

Dorémi : Flora !!!!

Après un petit moment, Sakura se retrouvait à flotter à 2 mètres du sol.

Avec, à ses pieds les vendeuses l'encerclant et qui avaient elles-mêmes à leur pieds Juns, Emy et Shania.

Shania : Hee-chan, vient !

Duo : Pourquoi ?

Heero s'installa de façon à ce qu'il forment un carré et créa une plaque de métal en dessous lui.

Duo,ramassant sa machoire : Euh, pouvez expliquer ?

Trowa : Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que vos frères et vous trois ???

Emy : Oui pour l'équilibre amis il y a aussi l'utilitaire.

Quatre : Hum, s'il vous plaît

Juns : Il reste le métal, l'électricité, et le bois.

Quatre : Hum, s'il vous plaît

Shania : En fait, malgré que je contrôle la nature je ne contrôle pas le bois. J'ai un petit pouvoir sur les arbres mais je ne saurais pas faire bouger une armoire.

Quatre : Hum, s'il vous plaît

Emy : C'est pourquoi, il existe trois autres personnes qu'on peut appeler les utilitaires et qui contrôlent ces éléments ...

Quatre : Hum, s'il vous plaît

Wufei : Et ainsi ça respecte les 5 piliers.

: Hum, s'il vous plaît

Duo : Tu sais beaucoup de chose toi, explique nous ce que c'est.

Quatre : Hum, s'il vous plaît

Wufei : Dans la Chine ancienne, on représentait les lois de l'univers soutenues par cinq colonnes: le **BOIS**, le **FEU**, la **TERRE**, le **METAL** et **l'EAU**; chacun en

corrélation avec les autres. La Terre, la terre vaincu par le Bois, le bois vaincu par le Métal, le métal vaincu par le Feu, le feu vaincu par l'Eau et l'eau par la Terre.

Quatre : s'il vous plaît

Emy : Oui, mais il est plus simple parfois de parler d'utilitaires

Quatre : Où sont passées les vendeuses?

Shania : Bon on devrait arriver.

Quatre : Mais j'essaye de dire depuis tout à l'heure qu'on est dans une cage que vos frères sont inconscients dans le coin là bas et qu'il y a aussi en face de notre cage d'autre cages avec plein de gens bizarres genres extraterrestre congelé ou homo sapiens sapiens encore en vie si ce qui est marqué sur les panneaux est vrai et puis y a Evil et Jess aussi dans notre cage. Pfiu!

Evil : Alors comme ça vous êtes les principaux... Je suis l'éléctricité.

Jess : Le bois enchanté mais pour l'instant on est dans une cage et des scientifiques veulent tout savoir sur nous alors on reportera ça à plus tard.

Mom : Vous parlez notre langue. Ca facilitera la comunication. Vous êtes ici au Centre le laboratoire le plus perfectionné au monde il regroupe tous les spécimens existants. Vous avez été défini comme danger pour la planète vos amis sont aussi ici car ils auraient tenté de vous délivrer.

Juns : Ca fait 3 heures qu'on est là je m'ennuie !

Shania : Je veux écouter de la musique !!!!

Heero : ça devrait être possible.

Duo : Comment ça ?

Emy : Nous sommes tout les neuf réunis et en plus de représenter l'équilibre on représente aussiles éléments de la terre n'oublie pas donc tout ce qui fait une radio par exemple, on peut le faire donc on fait la radio.

Evil : Vous compliquez pas la vie j'ai déjà un poste et des Cds avec moi je les écoutais quand ils m'ont embarqué.

Jess avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux bleus c'était la directrice de l'école qu'ils avaient infiltré mais elle ne dépassait pas la vingtaine.

A ses côtés se trouvait Evil, une amie qu'ils s'étaient fait pendant la mission personne ne connaissait son vrai nom et puis elle disait que celui ci lui allait beaucoup mieux.

Evil, était elle albinos, ses cheveux blancs toujours attachés en deux couettes hautes par des rubans aussi rouges que ses yeux.

Trowa : Quels sont les noms de vos frères ?

Emy : celui qui me ressemble c'est Em celui qui ressemble à Shania c'est Shun celui qui ressemble à Juns c'est Jay.

En effet leurs frères leurs étaient semblables. La carrure était plus grande évidemment mais les traits se ressemblait. Leur cheveux descendait jusqu'au bas du dos et étaient attachés par des ruban en une queue de cheval basse.

Les 13 adolescents se mirent donc à écouter de la musique et à danser oubliant pour quelques moments que les frères recherchés étaient étendus là, dormant, qu'ils étaient dans une cage perfectionnée pour qu'il ne puisse pas en sortir, qu'ils dansaient avec les extraterrestre et un homme des cavernes.

Voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mettant les Cds en boucle et se remémorant leur arrivée, il y a un mois et qu'ils y étaient toujours.

Fin

Du chapitre ou de l'histoire ???

EJ : Je sais pas si je vais continuer la fic malgré que j'ai eu 2 reviews pour le dernier chap (deux quand même !!) mais j'en ai un peu marre donc je suis pas sure que je vais la continuer ou alors ça sera du genre un chap tout les 6 mois donc vu que je sais (et que j'espère) qu'il y a plus de deux lecteurs, j'aimerai des avis parce que je me rapelle qu'avant j'avait d'autre reviewers et j'aimerai savoir si ils ont continué à lire ou arreté ou si il y a de nouveaux lecteurs Siouplaît ! T.T


End file.
